Cita perfecta, beso perfecto
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Meses saliendo con ella...y ni un beso le había dado...o era idiota o muy lento (Genderbender)


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

 **Capitulo Único.**

-Muy bien Toujou Nozomi, hoy es el día, hoy será el día en el que por fin beses a tu linda e inteligente Elicchi. Si se puede, si se puede –Se dijo enfrente del espejo para motivarse –has sobrevivido tres años en un departamento solo y sin saber cocinar, esto no es nada. Solo la llevaras a cenar y después la llevaras al mirador donde le darás ese beso que tanto has esperado. ¡Animo! –su mirada estaba repleta de determinación.

Aquel joven de cabellera morada ya llevaba saliendo con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; Ayase Eli. Pero en el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, no habían pasado de agarrase las manos, abrazarse o besarse las mejillas. Ella era de una familia bastante conservadora y eso le aterraba a Nozomi, pues bien pudo robarle un beso más de una vez, pero el miedo de que ella lo tomara mal lo hacía retractarse de sus acciones.

-Vamos, si se puede, si se puede –se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y siguió viendo el espejo.

-O eres un maldito vanidoso, o tienes un grano en la cara de rábano que tienes –dijo un pelinegro de baja estatura con una voz neutral. El estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Solo me alisto para hoy, no es culpa mía que tu no hagas lo mismo –se alejo del espejo de su baño y le sonrió con burla –Que tú no te alistes para ver a Maki-chan no es problema mío.

-¡Claro que me alisto! Es solo que yo soy guapo natural, no necesito tanto arreglo como un feo engendro como tu –se cruzo de brazos y lo miro algo molesto.

-Si tu lo dices~ -rio levemente y se coloco su camisa escolar.

-Aun no entiendo como es que no la has besado –suspiro. Aun no podía creer lo extraño que podía ser el pelimorado.

-Sabes que Elicchi es algo… conservadora, no quiero besarla en un lugar que se sienta incomoda…

-Uh si, y se va a sentir mas cómoda en un restaurante o un cine –puso los ojos en blanco y miro a su amigo con fastidio –solo es un beso y ya.

-Nicocchi, ¿tengo que recordarte que Maki-chan fue la que te beso primero? –arqueo la ceja divertido.

-E-eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo al menos no le tengo miedo al papá de Maki.

-Pero no es por el papá de Elicchi que no me atrevo a besarla…es por la mamá –un escalofríos recorrió su espalda al mencionar a la progenitora de su novia.

-Solo es una señora amarga….espera un segundo –miro al ojiverde y después soltó una carcajada -¿Le tienes miedo a la madre de Eli? Eso si no lo esperaba.

-Pero no es culpa mía –inflo sus mejillas- no le agrado mucho que digamos…

-¿Ósea, eres un tipo extraño de idiota o algo así? –Volvió a reír- mira, si le caes mal al padre eres todo un rebelde, pero si le caes mal a la madre es que… -jalo aire- ¡eres un patético idiota que morirá virgen!

-¡Eso no se dice Nicocchi! –se cruzo de brazos con un gran puchero en sus mejillas.

-Claro que se dice, eres patético Nozomi –el pelinegro tuvo que jalar y exhalar aire para poder hablar correctamente –A ver, ¿Qué le hiciste a la señora para que no te quisiera?

-¡Absolutamente nada! Es más, hasta la ayude a mudarse de casa y a pintar toda su oficina.

-Entonces si eres un idiota que morirá virgen –volvió a reír.

-Si la conocieras no dirías lo mismo –entrecerró los ojos mirando a su enano amigo.

-Platícame entonces –se recargo en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella es…-se le acerco con cautela y susurro-…la líder de la mafia rusa.

-Ándale, ni tú te la crees –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es enserio Nicocchi, ella es su líder y si beso a su hija en un lugar extraño mandaran por mi y te quedaras sin mejor amigo.

-Pues te diré…

-Eres un amargado malagradecido Nicocchi

-Mejor apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde –el pelinegro checo su reloj de pulsera –nos queda media hora para almorzar y llegar a la escuela.

-Pero que responsable Nicocchi, ¿será que Maki-chan te va a recompensar por ser tan puntual? –Se coloco y acomodo la corbata diestramente mientras su acompañante se sonrojaba- por tu sonrojo puedo decir que es verdad~

-C-claro que no, ese tomate tsundere no tiene nada que ver –bufo aun sonrojado.

-Claro, claro~ -volvió a reír y se dirigió hasta la cocina- ¿Qué iremos a desayunar hoy? –vio con alegría su despensa llena de sopas instantáneas.

-Nada de esa porquería –esa era la voz molesta del pelinegro- ¿Cómo es que puedes comer semejante basura?

-No es culpa mía no saber cocinar también como tu Nicocchi –se excuso el ojiverde mientras le sonreía de manera inocente.

-Mas bien eres un flojo sin remedio –suspiro y agarro uno de los envases de sopa instantánea para analizarla – ¿Esta cosa se caduco hace tres años…? –miro a su amigo y después al envase de manera rápida.

-Si, pero aun es comestible –le arrebato el envase ante la mirada de desaprobación del enano- ¡y es de edición ilimitada con yaniku! –le enseño el envase con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡No seas puerco! –le arrebato el envase molesto y lo tiro a la basura- ¡Se caduco! ¡Te puedes enfermar, pedazo de animal!

-Pero no tienes por que gritar Nicocchi, solo es un envase…

-¡Un envase con el que te pudiste haber muerto!

-¿Entonces te preocupa mi salud? –Nozomi le dio una mirada llena de picardía a lo que Nico solo estrecho su mano izquierda contra su frente- ¿Lo tomo como un si?

-Mejor cállate –suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina- ahora veras la magia de un verdadero almuerzo.

-Eres el mejor Nicocchi~ por eso te traje a vivir conmigo

-" _Ultima vez que le hago caso a mi madre, es su culpa que este aquí metido con este loco"_ –con ese último pensamiento se puso a cocinar lo más rápido.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, ambos chicos se terminaron de alistar y corrieron lo más que pudieron para llegar temprano a la escuela.

No era normal en Nozomi llegar tarde, pero los últimos días tuvo que planificar cada paso y estrategia de su cita con su querida novia Eli. Desde el clima hasta el trafico, el presupuesto para el restaurante y el cine. Todo estaba previsto por si pasaba algun tipo de caos.

Después de correr tanto, por fin llegaron adentro de la escuela, habían perdido la primera hora de clases, pero no parecían ser los últimos en esa situación.

-¡Nico-kun, Nozomi-kun! –les llamo una joven de cabello anaranjado casi castaño de ojos azules.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, nya? –pregunto un joven de facciones gatunas, cabello anaranjado y ojos bicolores.

-Pues también estudiamos aquí –dijo con desdén el enano de muse cuando los dos jóvenes se les acercaron.

El pelimorado le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro-No seas grosero Nicocchi –lo reprendió y después les sonrió a los recién llegados- Honoka-chan, Rin-kun, buenos días –les saludo con cortesía.

-¡Buenos días! –dijeron a unisón ambos pelinaranjos.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde a la escuela? –les interrogo el ojiverde.

-Oh~ eso tiene una explicación muy razonable nya

-Es que ambos nos quedamos dormidos y se nos hizo tarde –se rasco la nuca la pelinaranja y saco levemente la lengua.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –Nico los miro y después les sonrió con complicidad – ¿Al menos terminaron de jugar?

-¡Claro que si! –La sonrisa alegre de Honoka se hizo ver- fue difícil, pero al final logramos terminar el juego.

-¿De que juego hablan? –pregunto el ojiverde curioso.

-Es que Nico-kun nos presto un juego ayer, pero como queríamos terminarlo pues yo me quede en la casa de Honoka-chan para jugar –sonrió el chico gato- Al final lo terminamos, pero como quedamos cansados, me quede a dormir en la casa de Honoka-chan nya.

-¿Y por eso llegaron tarde? –Ambos pelinaranjos asintieron- ya veo, pero deben tener más cuidado, no lleguen tarde a sus clases solo por jugar un videojuego –el pelimorado negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Pero ustedes también llegaron tarde Nozomi-kun –un leve puchero se hizo presente en la líder de muse –no es justo que nos regañes, ¿verdad, Rin-kun?

-Concuerdo con Honoka-chan nya, no pueden regañarnos –se cruzo de brazos e imito el puchero de su compañera de travesuras.

-¿No puedo regañarlos? –una sonrisa malvada se formo en los labios del ojiverde- ¿Y si mejor los castigo? –coloco sus manos en su posición de washi-washi.

-¡Eso nunca, nya! –Grito el chico gato mientras tomaba la mano de la joven – ¡Honoka-chan y yo escaparemos de tu castigo nya! –sin más se llevo a su acompañante como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ambos jóvenes de tercer año los vieron irse, el más alto solo reía sonoramente mientras el otro solo estrechaba su palma izquierda contra su frente y deseando que algo iluminara a esos dos para que dejaran de ser tan tontos.

-Rin-kun y Honoka-chan pueden ser algo tontos cuando se lo proponen –volvió a reír el más alto.

-¿Algo? –El bajo arqueo la ceja- son MUY tontos para ser cierto.

-No por algo se llevan tan bien, ¿verdad? Líder del trió Baka –volvió a reír ante la cara de enojo de su amigo.

-¡Yo no soy su líder! ¡No me compares con esos dos! –Sus reclamos fueron en vano, pues el pelimorado se seguía riendo como si no hubiera mañana- ¡deja de reírte, idiota, que tú también eres "líder" de un trió!

-Pero al menor yo tengo a dos chicas muy lindas –sonrió ensoñado- Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan están muy bonitas y son muy tiernas.

-Si tú lo dices –bufo.

-¿Lo estas negando? –Vio el rostro sonrojado de Nico- de nuevo tengo razón. Soy un hombre con demasiada suerte.

-Solo tú piensas eso…-suspiro y se cruzo de brazos- pero algo que no me puedes negar, es que de printemps la más linda es Honoka –afirmo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Honoka-chan tiene un encanto que pocas tienes –esa sonrisa ensoñada volvió.

-Es una gran líder –la sonrisa del pelinegro se amplio.

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me podría hundir en el mar de sus ojos.

-Su cabello es tan suave y sedoso.

-Tiene un cuerpazo, con o sin dieta se ve hermosa.

-Tienes razón Nicocchi, es una belleza –la sonrisa del pelimorado se desvaneció al sentir un extraño presentimiento –soy yo...o ¿hace frio? –se apretó el saco escolar contra su pecho.

-Hace frio, pero no se –el pelinegro imito la acción de su amigo- siento mi muerte cerca…

-Siento lo mismo Nicocchi, ¿Por qué será? –Entonces vio por el rabillo de su ojos unos destellos azules y morados que proclamaban sangre -¿no me digas que…?

El enano trago saliva con dificultad – si, están atrás de nosotros…

-Fue un placer conocerte Nicocchi –le extendió la mano.

-Nos veremos en otra vida, Nozomi –estrecho la mano de su acompañante- ¿a las tres?

-Uno… -comenzó a contar el más alto.

-Dos…-le siguió Nico-¡tres! –El giro, pero su amigo ojiverde salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo -¡Maldito traidor!

-¡Lo siento Nicocchi, pero necesito vivir más! –siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Eres un…-antes de que pudiera seguir con su insulto, el carraspeo de su novia lo hizo mirarla haciendo que se pusiera nervioso por su gélida mirada –Maki-chan, mi vida, hoy te ves más hermosa que otros días, ¿dormiste bien? –le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Adiós… -la pelirroja se fue dejándolo atrás.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡No ignores a Nico! –Camino atrás de su enojada novia –No fue apropósito, Nico lo siente.

Mientras el pelinegro seguía en su intento de hacer que su novia lo personara, la joven rubia veía en la dirección en la que había corrido su novio.

 _En otro lugar de la escuela._

-Siento pena por Nicocchi, pero necesito vivir al menos por hoy…

-¿Y para que quieres vivir hoy, Nozomi? –esa era la voz de la princesa de hielo… Ayase Eli.

–" _Que los dioses me ayuden" –_ rogo internamente y respiro hongo antes de voltear -H-hola, Elicchi –la saludo de manera nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Algun problema? –ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de manera seria.

-¿Yo? No tengo ningún problema Elicchi –le contesto de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-Si no tienes ningún problema, ¿Por qué te tiemblan las manos? –cuestiono con el mismo gélido tono.

-Bueno es que yo… -miro a su alrededor en busca de que algo le pudiera salvar la vida.

Eli lo seguía mirando con seriedad, eso solo hacía que el se pusiera mas nervioso.

Entonces algo vino a su mente- es que estoy preocupado por los exámenes que vienen, Honoka-chan no está en condiciones para pasar sus materias…-fingió con la mejor cara de preocupación que pudo.

-Ya veo –la mirada helada de la rubia seguía presente- ¿y por eso estaban hablando de las "condiciones físicas" de Honoka?

-Este si, ¡si! Es que es importante una buena salud física para tener una mente sana –sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-No sé porque no te creo –suspiro y se fue alejando de él.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas? –la siguió con la mirada.

-Iré a terminar el papeleo en el consejo estudiantil, cuando termines de mentir vas y me dices la verdad –sin verlo y sin detenerse, se fue al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Elicchi…-el decidió no seguirla. Bien sabía que su novia era muy terca y ni con un milagro podría convencerla –y así se arruina una oportunidad de invitarla…

En el descanso, un triste pelimorado se lamentaba de su vida junto con su pelinegro amigo que estaba con la cabeza agachada y no dejaba de decir "Maki-chan...todo fue un error...". Entonces el pelimorado solo suspiraba profundamente, su cita ideal se estaba yendo al caño y todo por unos comentarios fuera del lugar. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en unos escalones de la escuela.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Maki-chan no me habla, la fui a buscar después de su clase, pero me mando por un tubo -Nico suspiro profundamente y estrecho su mano izquierda contra su frente.

-No lo sé Nicocchi... Elicchi tampoco me habla y me ignora... Esto nos pasa por idiotas...

-Es cierto... Somos unos idiotas...

En su desdicha, al ojiverde se le ocurrió una idea para solucionar su problema.

-Tengo una idea Nicocchi -miro a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que se te ocurre? -al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, pudo intuir que no era algo bueno.

-Te cuento después, primero debemos buscar a Umi-kun -de un salto se levanto y camino en busca de su peliazul amigo- vamos Nicocchi, apúrate si quieres recuperar a tu tomate.

-Ya voy, ya voy -imito la acción del alto y lo siguió en su búsqueda -¿alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

-Esta en el club de arquería

-¿Porque tan seguro?

-Se acerca una competencia en Okinawa y el club de arquería viajara a ese lugar en dos semanas -sonrió orgulloso, pues saber esos detalles es y sera su papel como vice-presidente.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo antes que se acabe el descanso.

Los dos corrieron rápidamente hasta el club de arquería.

* * *

 _En el club de arquería_

-¡Hey, Umi-kun! -llamo el pelimorado desde afuera del salón de entrenamiento.

-¿Uhm? -el sudado Umi vio como sus dos compañeros de grupo lo llamaban y en lo que se limpiaba el sudor de su cara, se acercó a sus amigos -Hola chicos, ¿paso algo?

-En realidad si -dijo el bajito apurado y preocupado. Sus gestos hicieron que el peliazul arqueara la ceja -Es algo largo, pero el punto es que ni Eli ni Maki-chan nos quieren hablar, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Umi suspiro y sonrió levemente- Ellas ya me contaron que paso -las caras de Nico y Nozomi eran de sorpresa pura- después me arreglare con ustedes por hablar así de Honoka. Mejor díganme que necesitan que haga.

-Este... El plan es este, necesitamos que le pidas al club de cocina que nos hagan dos pasteles. Uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate.

-¿Y no lo pueden pedir ustedes? -arqueo la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que necesitamos al amor platónico del club de cocina -el ojiverde le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo para convencerlo.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Umi- Esta bien, les ayudaré, pero después me tendrán que ayudar en lo que les pida, ¿entendido?

-Claro Umi, como tú digas -hablo el pelinegro que ya estaba desesperado por solucionar el problema.

-No seas desesperado Nicocchi, ya cuando las chicas termine con el pastel, ya dependerá de tu habilidad de convencimiento -le dijo de una manera tranquila y después miro al arquero con una sonrisa -gracias por tu ayuda Umi-kun, prometemos que nada de esto volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero, porque si vuelvo a ver a Eli o a Maki así de molestas y tristes -tomo un arco y una flecha que se encontraba cerca del marco de la puerta -me veré en la penosa necesitad de practicar con ustedes -sonrió con malicia y así provocando un estremecimiento en Nico y Nozomi.

-B-bien, este... Que las chicas nos hablen para recoger el pastel, ¡Adiós! -se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

En lo que el corría, Umi y Nozomi solo se reían por esa actitud, el pequeño de muse podía ser a veces muy cobarde

* * *

 _Club de cocina_

En cuanto llego el arquero peliazul, las chicas del club de cocina lo rodearon al joven y lo llenaron de halagos y extrañas frases como...

-¡Umi-senpai!

-¿Que necesita el príncipe de mi cuento de hadas?

-¿Quiere azúcar? Aunque usted no la necesita, ya es todo lo dulce que necesita ser.

-¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria para enseñarle a cocinar!

-¡Esa voy a ser yo!

En una medida para hacerlas callar y que él pudiera hablar, tuvo que jalar aire para poder hablar fuerte -Chicas, ¿me permitirían hablar? -su voz se hizo sonar en la cocina, pero no sonaba tosca ni agresiva, al contrario, sonaba calmada, relajada y con un toque galante.

-A usted le dejó hasta mi casa -añadió una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Miyuri, contrólate -esa era presidenta del clubes -¿que es lo que necesita, Umi-senpai? -hablo la joven de rubia cabellera y ojos amielados.

-Necesito dos pasteles, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate -pidió con una sonrisa que derritió a sus fans- ¿Misako, crees que estén antes de la hora de salida? Son para Nozomi y Nico.

-Estarán preciosos y justo a tiempo para que los puedas entregar -contesto la presidenta con una sonrisa embobada.

-Se los agradezco chicas -antes de que se pudiera retirar, unas chicas del club le prohibieron el paso -¿pasa algo?

-Pasa que tu perteneces aquí -la joven de cabello marrón vio como se confundió "su adonis" -los bizcochitos no deben estar lejos de la pastelería

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por la frente del peliazul. Así empezaban las chicas de ese club cuando el llegaba.

-Déjenlo en paz, ¿no ven que tiene cosas que hacer? -esa era la voz de su salvadora, Nishikino Maki. Ella había entrado a la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Maki -Umi sonrió y camino entre el montón de chicas para acercarse a la pelirroja.

-¿Cuando no lo hago? -le sonrió con algo de burla y tomo el brazo del joven -¿Nos vamos?

-Sera un placer -sonrió con galantería y camino junto con la pelirroja hasta la salida de la cocina.

-¡Nishikino-san! Aléjese de nuestro sexy dios griego-nórdico -grito una chica de cabello blanco y corto.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿que tiene que ver la mitología griega con la nórdica?

-No les hagas caso, solo están...emocionadas -otra pequeña gota de sudor camino por su frente.

-Yo diría que están locas de remate, ¿Kotori sabe que te persiguen esas chicas? -arqueo la ceja y vio como su amigo suspiraba mientras caminaban

-En realidad si, por eso no me deja venir al club de cocina al menos que sea de suma importancia -torció la boca.

-A ver mandilón, si no te dejan ir a ese club, ¿que hacías hay?

-Es fácil, Nozomi y Nico me pidieron hacerlo, es algún tipo de plan para que Eli y tú los perdonaran o algo así -dijo con simpleza.

-Nico-kun es un idiota -de sus labios salió una tonta sonrisa.

-Hey, ya te vi Maki -el joven río suavemente y vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño y como desviaba su mirada- Debes darle puntos, se está esforzando.

-E-eso no me importa -apretó su agarre contra el brazo del peliazul- mejor llévame a mi clase, ya es hora.

-Como guste, princesa escarlata -río levemente y se encamino con su amiga a su salón de clases.

-Como odio que me llames así...

-Pero a mí me gusta molestarte –sonrió divertido.

-Me acordare de eso cuanto hable con Kotori…

* * *

En la hora de salida, las chicas del club de cocina cumplieron con su parte, realizaron los pasteles que Umi les había pedido. Nozomi y Nico los recogieron y ahora ellos de encontraban afuera del club de cocina.

-Bien Nicocchi, te deseo la mejor de las suerte -hablo con un tono amable.

-Lo digo, pedazo de tonto -choco su puño contra su amigo y salió caminando con el pequeño pastel de vainilla.

-Si se puede, si se puede -camino con decisión hasta el consejo estudiantil con el pequeño pastel de chocolate.

 _En el consejo estudiantil_

-Ya llegue cariño~ -canto el pelimorado en el momento en el que entro al salón.

-Nozomi, tenemos trabajo para hoy, por favor, no juegues -La presidenta del consejo estudiantil prosiguió con su papeleo sin hacerle algún caso a su novio.

-No me hagas eso Elicchi, enserio lo lamento -se acercó con cautela a su novia y se coloco atrás de ella.

-Yo no te hice nada, tu eres el que estuvo con ese tipo de comentarios.

-En serio lo lamento -su voz sonaba triste- vamos Elicchi, mira te traje algo -coloco con cuidado el pastel justo enfrente de su novia.

-¿E-es de lo que creó que es? -comenzó a tartamudear.

Nozomi se acerco al oído de su novia-Si, es de un rico chocolate -susurro de manera delicada.

-C-con eso no me vas a convencer...-el sonrojó en sus mejillas empezó a sobresaltar.

-Es solo el complemento del día de hoy -de alejó del oído de la rubia y beso su mejilla- iré por ti a las cinco de la tarde en tu casa.

-¿Complemento? -lo miró confundida y Nozomi sólo río divertido.

-Tu solo hazme caso, nos vemos en la tarde -le guiño el ojo y se fue con unos papeles del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Como es que sigo saliendo con él? -esbozo una sonrisa enamorada y le dio una probada al pastel.

* * *

 _A la hora acordada de la cita_

-"Muy bien Toujo Nozomi, hoy es el día en el que besaras a Elicchi" -pensó entre sus adentros el pelimorado mientras se acomodaba la corbata. El se encontraba afuera de la casa de su rubia novia.

Respiro profundamente y dio unos toques a la puerta de la casa.

En unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cuarenta años, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-vaya, vaya, el noviecito de mi hija ya llego-hablo con sonrisa llena de sarna.

-Es un placer verla señora -los nervios del joven eran palpables y eso solo hizo que la señora de la casa se riera.

La señora Ayase vio detenidamente el atuendo del joven. Camisa blanca, saco negro al igual que el pantalón. Algo humilde, pero se veía bien-Debo hablar con mi hija, tiene un novio demasiado afeminado y para rematar, pobre -siguió riendo sonoramente-

-Por favor madre, no molestes a Nozomi -la voz de Eli se hizo sonar y en un elegante movimiento, quito a su madre de la puerta -discúlpala, ya sabes como es.

-Elicchi...te ves hermosa -un leve sonrojo fue acompañado por una sonrisa embobada.

La joven rusa portaba un hermoso vestido azul que acentuaba su perfecto cuerpo. Estaba levemente maquillada, su rubio cabello lo llevaba suelto.

-Tu también te ves bien, Nozomi -hablo algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Por todo lo bueno de la mafia Rusa, si se van a quedar así toda la noche mejor consigan un cuarto -la voz de la señora Ayase sonaba molesta- Ya váyanse de una vez, me llenan de azúcar mi puerta -y en un movimiento algo brusco, empujó a su hija de la puerta y la cerro.

-Sigo pensando que a tu madre no le agrado mucho...

-No es eso solo que... Ella es algo extraña es todo -tomo el brazo de su novio y después le sonrió cuando este la miro- mejor disfrutemos la noche, no pensemos en ella, ¿si?

-Como guste mi linda Elicchi ~ -correspondió su sonrisa y camino con la rubia hasta su destino.

-¿Ya me dirás a dónde iremos?

-Uhmm ya lo verás Elicchi, ya lo veras.

* * *

-Wow...Nozomi, ¿Es enserio?

-¿Porque no abría de serlo?

-Porque, este restaurante es carísimo...

Ante la vista de la rubia, era un lugar espectacular. El lugar era hermoso, el exterior era al puro estilo barroco, clamoroso y bien diseñado. Las persona que pasaban estaban vestidas clamorosamente, perfectamente peinadas y con un aire de grandeza.

-Se lo que es Elicchi, tú no te preocupes, si te traje aquí es porque puedo pagarlo -le dio una tierna sonrisa y entraron al restaurante.

Por adentro, las mesas siempre estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos perfectamente planchados, las sillas cafés, el techo era iluminado por candelabros dorados, el techo era del mismo estilo del exterior.

-Buenas tardes señor, señorita, ¿tienen alguna reservación? -les preguntó el gerente del lugar.

-Si, a nombre de Toujo Nozomi -contesto el pelimorado con cierto orgullo, pues había tardado meses en conseguir dicha reservación.

-Deje veo...así, pase- el gerente los guió a su mesa.

En lo que seguían al gerente, por la mente del ojiverde pasaron muchas cosas, el lugar se veía fuera de su alcance monetario... Si le faltaba dinero tendría que recurrir al plan b.

-Aquí tienen sus cartas -el gerente les entrego sus cartas. La joven pareja ya estaba sentada en sus respectivos lugares -su mesero vendrá para tomar sus ordenes, que tengan una linda noche -sin más se fue.

-Nozomi, ¿estas seguro de esto? -hablo la ojiazul que ya estaba viendo el interior de la carta y verificó los precios- aquí hasta el agua es carísima.

-No te preocupes Elicchi, tu pide lo que quieras -disimulo una sonrisa confiada, pero en el interior estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Cierto, en ese lugar hasta un simple pan costaba bastante dinero.

-Nozomi, no te veas forzado a... -estaba a punto de terminar, pero el mesero la interrumpió con su llegada.

-Buenas noches, yo será su mesero el día de hoy, ¿que desean ordenar?

-Vamos Elicchi, pide lo que quieras -sonrió lo mejor que pudo para darle confianza a su novia.

-Está bien... -reviso de nuevo la carta y miro al mesero- Yo quiero un Ratatouille...

-" _Bueno, eso no esta tan caro_ " -suspiro mentalmente el pelimorado.

\- Y de postre un The Frrrozen Haute Chocolate -dijo con algo de pena mientras le entregaba la carta al mesero.

 _-"¡Elicchi, esa cosa tiene oro incluido! Mi presupuesto se fue por chocolate... ¿Porque tenia que venir chocolate en este maldito menú?"_

-Entendido, ¿y usted señor? -ahora el mesero le hablaba a él.

-A pues yo...-reviso rápidamente el menú con la esperanza de encontrar algo económico -Falafel -pidió y le entrego su carta al mesero.

-En un momento les traigo su platillo -el mesero se fue.

-Nozomi, ¿estas bien? Estas pálido -hablo la rubia con preocupación- si es por el postre puedo cancelarlo...

-No, no, no, no ¿como crees que te haría cancelarlo? Te dije que yo pagaría y eso es lo que haré -sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurito, segurito, como un gusanito~

-Nozomi, eso no es gracioso -río levemente.

-Pues yo veo que te estás riendo~

En el transcurso de la cena, ambos platicaron y rieron de cualquier cosa hasta que llego el postre.

-Aquí tiene su postre, señorita –el mesero le sonrió y coloco el postre enfrente de la rubia –caballero, ¿no desea algo de postre?

-No gracias, así estoy bien –le dijo con la mayor amabilidad que pudo y el mesero se fue.

La rusa tomo una cucharada de aquel postre y se la ofreció a su novio-¿Quieres?

-No gracias Elicchi, iré al baño vuelvo rápido –antes de que la joven le digiera algo, el ya se había retirado.

* * *

 _En el baño_

-Bien, debo pedir ayuda urgentemente –marco rápidamente a su conocido plan b.

 _-¿Bueno?_ –se escucho una voz perezosa en la otra línea.

-Nicocchi, ¿estabas dormido?

- _Si, mañana tengo examen de cálculo y debo dormir_ –su voz se escuchaba algo molesto.

-¿Qué paso con Maki-chan?

- _Ah, pues, me perdono o algo así, pero mañana tengo que ir a recogerla temprano antes de mi examen._

-Ya veo Nicocchi, me alegro que te funcionara el plan~

- _Nozomi, sé que no me estás hablando para preguntar eso, ¿Qué necesitas?_

-Pues… necesito dinero Nicocchi, no me alcanza con lo que traigo –hablo algo nervioso.

- _Te pasa por idiota, te dije que llevarla a un restaurante tan caro no sería una mala idea._

-Lo sé, pero no quería ser mediocre…

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un fuerte suspiro- _No tengo dinero, sabes que lo gaste todo en ese juego la semana pasada._

-Nicocchi, eres un tonto –hizo un puchero y después sonrió- No sé ni porque te llamo a ti teniendo una amiga rica –antes de que el pelinegro le contestara algo, colgó rápidamente y le marco a su unica amiga con el suficiente dinero para pagarle la sonrisa.

-Hola, mi querida amiga Maki-chan, la chica más linda aparte de mi Elicchi~ -hablo con ternura y cariño.

En la otra línea, la pelirroja suspiro _-¿Qué quieres Nozomi?_

-Pero que agresiva eres Maki-chan, yo solo quería hablar contigo~

- _¿Cuánto dinero es lo que necesitas?_

Las risas cesaron-Mucho…es que lleve a un restaurante muy caro y no me alcanza…

- _Bien, supongo que estas en el centro de la ciudad, le diré a Rin que te lleve el dinero_ –su voz sonaba seria pero en el fondo se estaba riendo por la situación de su compañero de grupo.

-Muchas gracias Maki-chan~ te amo, te amo, te amo mucho~ -sonrió aliviado. Su noche no estaría arruinada después de todo.

- _No es problema, Rin te llevara la tarjeta en unos minutos, suerte en su cita_ –colgó.

-Maki-chan puede ser tan extraña a veces… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estaba Rin con ella? –salió confundido del baño y se dirigió a su mesa.

* * *

 _En la puerta del restaurante_

 _-_ ¿Seguro que están aquí, Rin-kun? –pregunto la pelinaranja de ojos azules.

-Claro que si Honoka-chan, Maki-chan me dio la dirección cuando estábamos en la casa de Kayochin.

-Cierto, cierto, Rin-kun, pero aun no entiendo algo…

-¿Qué no entiendes nya? –miro brevemente a su acompañante.

-No entiendo porque fuiste por mí a mi casa –ladeo la cabeza confundida- lo peor es que me hiciste venir con todo y pijama.

-Pero te ves linda Honoka-chan –sonrió sincero- necesitaba que alguien me acompañara nya, y tu eres la que siempre me acompaña en el bien y en el mal nya.

-Tienes razón Rin-kun, tu y yo somos uno en las travesuras –sonrió feliz y se dedico a buscar a Nozomi- ¡Rin-kun, los encontré!

-¿Dónde, nya?

-¡Vamos! –tomo la mano del chico gato y lo llevo directo a la mesa de Nozomi y Eli.

-¿Honoka? ¿Rin? –Los miro extrañada la rubia- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos porque… ¡queríamos comer algo! –La sonrisa de la pelinaranja no dejaba dudas de que estaba diciendo la verdad –Me sentare un ratito, Rin-kun me trajo por toda la ciudad buscando un lugar para comer.

-¿Pero porque estas en pijama? –Eli arqueo la ceja.

-Ah pues…pues… Rin-kun tenía hambre y me rapto de mi casa, ¿verdad? –miro a su compañero y este le sonrió.

-Claro nya, también le vine a traer algo a Nozomi-kun.

-¿A Nozomi? –volvió a arquear la ceja. Algo le estaba ocultando su novio que aun no volvía del baño.

-Honoka-chan, Rin-kun, ¿Cómo están? –hablo con fingida sorpresa el pelimorado- Honoka-chan, ¿Estas cómoda en mi lugar?

-Claro que si, Nozomi-kun~ -sonrió con inocencia y le dio una probada al postre de la rubia- esta delicioso Eli-chan~

-¿Verdad que si? Tiene diferentes tipos de cacao –sonrió infantilmente y se distrajo completamente con la pelinaranja.

-Nozomi-kun, toma –el pelinaranjo gatuno le entrego con cuidado una tarjeta de crédito negra.

-Gracias Rin-kun –le sonrió aliviado y guardo la tarjeta en su cartera.

-No hay problema Nozomi-kun nya. Honoka-chan, es hora de irnos, te llevare a cenar en la casa de Maki-chan~

-Claro, nos vemos Eli-chan y Nozomi kun –se levanto del asiento y quedo al lado de Rin- suerte en su noche de besuqueos –sonrió traviesa y se fue con su compañero de travesuras.

-E-esa Honoka, no se le escapa una… -la ojiazul se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente.

-Pero es un encanto junto con Rin-kun –el ojiverde se sentó en su asiento.

-En eso tienes razón, no sé que haríamos sin ellos –sonrió divertida y le dio la ultima probada a su postre- ¿Qué fue lo que te dio Rin?

-Oh, lo llame para que me trajera una tarjeta que deje en el departamento.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tarjeta? –arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Eso es un secreto Elicchi –le guiño el ojo y sonrió de manera traviesa -¿ya quieres irte?

-Si, ya termine –dijo satisfecha.

-Perfecto, pido la cuenta y nos iremos a nuestra última locación de la noche de hoy~

Nozomi agradeció a todos los dioses porque la tarjeta le sirvió para pagar la costosa cuenta del restaurante.

Sin más que hacer en el restaurante, la joven pareja se dirigió a su destino. El mirador.

En aquel lugar, la pareja encontró una banca en la cual sentarse. La vista era hermosa, toda la ciudad alumbrada, incluso se veían los autos aun pasando por la calle, el bullicio de la ciudad era inexistente en aquel bello mirador.

-Es hermoso –la rubia quedo asombrada por la vista y el silencio que presenciaba.

-Me alegra que te gustara este lugar Elicchi, pensé que te gustaría un lugar más tranquilo –en un ágil movimiento se retiro el saco y lo coloco sobre los hombros de su acompañante –hace algo de frio, ¿verdad?

-Gracias, pero, ¿tu no tienes frio? –lo miro con duda y el solo rio levemente –oye no te rías, yo solo me preocupo por ti –hizo un leve puchero.

-Me rio porque eres sumamente linda cuando te preocupas por mi –volvió a reír- contestando a tu pregunta, no tengo frio, soy resistente al clima.

-Ya veo –recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio -¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

-Porque quiero contarte una historia, ¿quieres escucharla? –la joven asintió –bien, la historia paso exactamente aquí hace diez años…

* * *

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Cuando yo tenía siete años de edad, llegue a esta ciudad, mis padres estaban hablando con un cliente y a mí me dejaron ir al mirador. Como buen niño, fui con el cuidado que me había pedido mi madre. Cuando llegue al mirador, vi a una pequeña niña rubia que estaba llorando sentada en una banca, en realidad nunca me gusto acercarme a los demás niños, pero aquella niña me llamo la atencion y me acerque a ella._

 _-Oye niña, ¿estas bien? –le toque el hombro y ella me miro con un gran puchero en sus labios y sus pequeños ojos azules estaban empapados de lagrimas._

 _-¿Quién…quien eres tú? –me pregunto bastante tímida. Debo admitir que eso me gusto y le sonreí._

 _-Soy Nozomi, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

 _-Me…me llamo Eli…-se veía tan linda sonrojada._

 _-Pues bien Eli-chan, ¿Por qué estabas llorando? –me senté al lado de ella._

 _-Yo no estaba llorando…-ahora no era tímida, si no que ahora estaba seria –de seguro viste mal._

 _-Yo sé lo que vi –saque un pañuelo de la bolsa de mi pantalón y le limpie con cuidado las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –las lagrimas no mienten, estabas llorando._

 _-E-ese no es asunto tuyo –desvió la mirada._

 _-Se que no lo es, pero no puedo dejarte sola._

 _-¿Y porque te importa? –ahora me miro entre seria y confundida._

 _-No lo sé, solo sé que no puedo dejarte sola, conozco a las personas como tu –le sonreí sincero y ella solo me miro extrañada._

 _-Si que eres un niño raro, Nozomi-kun._

 _-Me lo han dicho mucho, ¿me dirás porque estabas llorando? –no me rendiría hasta que ella me diera una razón del porque su llanto._

 _-Solo si prometes no decirle a nadie –alzo su meñique –por el meñique._

 _-Te lo juro por el meñique –entrelace mi meñique con el de ella –si rompo esta promesa tendré que comer mil clavos calientes._

 _Fue entonces cuando la vi sonreír levemente-Mas te vale cumplirla –alejo su meñique del mío._

 _-Ahora que lo jure, debes decirme la verdad y solamente la verdad._

 _Suspiro y bajo la mirada –Es que, mis papás ya no me quieren…_

 _-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué dices eso? –la mire confundido pero ella no levanto la mirada._

 _-Porque desde que nació mi hermana menor ya no me hacen caso… solo atienden a Arisa y a mí no –vi como frunció el ceño y en eso yo solté una carcajada –oye, no tiene nada de gracioso lo que me está pasando –me miro molesta pero yo seguía riendo._

 _-Lo lamento Eli-chan, pero es lo más tonto que me han dicho el día de hoy –entre mis risas sentí como me golpeaba el hombro – no me pegues, soy sensible –acaricie mi hombro._

 _-Es que eres un tonto, sabía que no debía de contarte esto –se giro de cuerpo completo para darme la espalda._

 _-Se que soy un tonto, pero es que tengo razón –sonreí de lado y vi las estrellas –tus padres confían en ti, por eso le hacen más caso a tu hermana, saben que si pasa algo tu sabrás reaccionar y los ayudaras en lo que sea –no era necesario verla para saber que me estaba mirando – deberías estar feliz por tener una hermana, debe ser increíble tener a alguien que sabes que siempre estará para ti._

 _-Soy feliz de que Arisa allá nacido, es mi querida hermana menor pero…-la mire y ella bajo la mirada- no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola._

 _-La soledad es un camino que muchos adoptamos, pero lo importante es saber cuándo salir de ella –acaricie su cabeza suavemente –se feliz Eli-chan, tus padres te aman y tu a ellos, eso debe ser suficiente para que no estés sola._

 _-Si que eres un niño muy raro –me dio una hermosa sonrisa- pero está bien, tomare tu consejo si tú me haces un favor._

 _-¿Y que quieres que haga? –la mire con una sonrisa divertida._

 _Antes de que yo pudiera actuar o decir algo, aquella niña rubia me robo un beso en los labios y después se alejo con una sonrisa traviesa –quiero que en un futuro tú me busques y en este mismo lugar me robes lo que yo acabo de hacer._

 _-¿E-eh? –apenas si pude hablar, estaba muy rojo._

 _-Con eso tendrás a quien buscar y nunca estarás solo –entonces se levanto y se fue sin que yo le pudiera decir algo._

* * *

 _POV Normal_

-Y tiempo después, a esa pequeña niña rubia la encontré en la preparatoria Otonokizaka como una estudiante de nuevo ingreso. Era diferente a la niña que yo conocí, era fría y calculadora, esa joven rubia no me recordaba. Pero yo no me di por vencido y me acerque a esa chica en las escaleras y le pedí ser su amigo –giro a ver a la rubia- y tiempo después ella me hizo el honor de ser mi novia –le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Entones eras tú…-lo miro pensativa- con razón me eras tan familiar, tú eras ese niño que vi en este mismo lugar hace diez años… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensé que era innecesario, no quería molestarte con eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué apenas hoy me lo dijiste?

-Porque hoy quiero decirle a esa "pequeña niña rubia", que no estoy solo y quiero cobrar ese beso que me debe –un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

Una suave risa se escapo de los labios de la ojiazul- sigo sin recordar ese suceso –se fue acercando poco a poco al pelimorado.

-Lo bueno que estoy yo para recordártelo –en un suave movimiento, por fin beso a la rubia.

Por fin, después de meses de relación y años de espera, el había cumplido su objetivo, la estaba besando suavemente y con la mayor calma del mundo.

Después de ese suave beso, se alejaron unos pocos centímetros. El esmeralda y el zafiro se encontraron y ambos sonrieron.

-Enserio tardaste mucho –Eli rio levemente- pensé que tendría que hacerlo como Maki y robarte un beso.

-Pues eso ya lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo querida –le robo un beso con suavidad.

-No creas que después de esto te perdono por todos los comentario que hiciste de Honoka –se cruzo de brazos y fingió molestia.

-Ni tú te crees que estas molesta –vio como se levanto y comenzó a correr -¡Elicchi, no te vayas!

-¡Tendrás que atraparme, Nozomi-kun~!-corrió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No eres tan rápida, Eli-chan! –hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, correr tras esa mujer por la que babeaba diario.

* * *

 _ **¡Y termine! ¿Qué tal les pareció este pequeño One-shot?**_

 _ **La idea fue traída a ustedes por**_ _ **CuttingEdge19 n_n muchas gracias y espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones.**_

 _ **The Frrrozen Haute Chocolate.- Una mezcla de 28 variedades de cacao procedentes de los lugares más recónditos del planeta, con un espolvoreado de cinco gramos de oro comestible de 23 quilates, nata montada y trufas de la Knipschildt Chocolatier que se venden a 185 euros la unidad. (En otras palabras, es terriblemente caro)**_

 _ **Ratatouille.- Es un plato que se puede elaborar con todo tipo de hortalizas. Casi siempre lleva tomate, berenjena, calabacín, pimientos, cebolla y ajo.**_

 _ **Falafel.- Albóndiga de pasta de garbanzo muy especiada que se sirve a menudo dentro de un pan pita.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
